Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening
''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono will guest star in this. *Princess Celeatia appears at this Adventure. *Snowflake becomes outraged by how the weather is "created" in this Adventure, since she controls weather. *The storyline continues in Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet. Scenes Prologue *Pajama Sam: *smiles* Hey, guys! You're just in time! Pajama Man is gonna be on!! *DJ: Pajama Man? *Pajama Sam: *smiles* You remember. My favorite superhero. I read a comic to you guys before. *DJ: Oh, yeah. *Midna: Is it safe for my baby sister to watch? *Pajama Sam: You bet! *Discord: Relax, Midna! This is an Adventure of on a kid's computer game. I doubt anything will scare the little half-pint. *Pajama Sam: Huh? *Xion: Nothing, Sam. Just wanting to make sure we don't scare my baby cousin. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she relaxes in Xion's arms* *Pajama Sam: *smiles* Pull up a seat and get comfy, guys! *Xion: *smiles and sits on a chair while holding Baby Lily* *Snowflake: *cuddles up next to DJ and smiles* *DJ: *smiles and blushes* *Kion: *smiles and sits next to DJ* Mind if I sit with my best friend? *DJ: *smiles* Sure. *(Everyone else takes their seats and the show starts) *Discord: *summons popcorn* *Captain Gelatin: Hold it right there, Earthquaker!!! Stop that evil doing!!! *Earthquaker: Your low calorie threats mean nothing to me!!! *stomps his foot on the ground, causing it to crack* Take that, Captain Gelatin!!! *Snowflake: Wait a second. Earthquakes aren't weather. *Baby Lily: They awren't? *Snowflake: No. Weather is created from the sky, Lily. But earthquakes only happen on the ground. *Bunga: Since when do you know so much about the weather? *DJ: Even since she's gotten her powers, Snowflake has been studying about the weather. *Scootaloo: So why would a villain called "Earthquaker" be with a group of weather-based villains? *Xion: I could guess some reasons why. *(The crack causes the ground to shake and the lunchbox heroes to shake with it) *Sandwich Man: Whoa!! *Milk Man: *screams as he shakes* *Captain Gelatin: Can't stop shaking!!! *Midna: What do you expect, Red?! You're gelatin!!! *Batty: With a name like Captain Gelatin, people are bound to make jokes about you. *Bunga: *laughs to Captain Gelatin's shaking* He sounds funny!!! *Baby Lily: *smiles as she watches the show* *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* Sam was right. This isn't so bad for Lily to see. *Dust Devil: Ha! You and your lunchboxes are no match for the Foul Weatherman! Now we shall take the Cosmic Eraser, and with it, we shall control the world! *Discord: "Cosmic Eraser"? *smirks* I wonder what's inside! *Midna: Guess we'll see soon. *Beetles: Don't get any ideas, Discord, or Fluttershy will use her stare on you. *Discord: *chuckles nervously* Convincing the Automated Snowflake Inspector *Pajama Sam: You've gotta come back to the snow machine with us, right away. *Snowflake Inspector: No way!! *Pajama Sam: "No way"? *Snowflake Inspector: *angrily* I'm not going back there!! They don't appreciate me!!! *Xion: Huh? *S.I.D.: This could be a problem. *DJ: Now what? *Kion: We gotta think of something. We need him if we're gonna fix the Snow Machine. *Xion: *thinks to herself* If Daddy were here, he'd think of something. But i know it's up to me and my friends now. *Tammy: Mr. Inspector. Please. We really need you. *Snowflake Inspector: Forget it, kid! *Baby Lily: Pwretty pwlease? *Snowflake Inspector: Not gonna happen. *Baby Lily: *whimpers softly* *(The Inspector ignores Lily.) *Baby Lily: *makes a cute look* *(The Inspector sees it, but continues to ignore her and the others.) *Fuli: *sighs* He's so stubborn! *Baby Lily: *continues giving the cute look* *Snowflake Inspector: You're wasting your time, kid. *Baby Lily: *sheds a tear as she keeps using the cute look* *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* That's my cousin. She doesn't give up easily. *Beetles: *smiles* Just like her father. *Bunga: *smiles* You go, Lily. *Snowflake Inspector: Your begging and pleas won't get me back there!! Not when everyone doesn't appreciate my work!!! *Xion: *smiles* I doubt that. *Sweetie Belle: Huh? *(Xion takes out the Employee of the Month Award) *Pajama Sam: ....! *smiles and winks at Xion* *Xion: *smiles and winks back* Mister Snowflake Inspector? *Snowflake Inspector: What is it now? *Xion: *smiles as she shows the Award* Look! You've been named employee of the month!! *Tammy: *smiles* Congrats!!! *DJ: *smiles* Great job, sir! *Snowflake Inspector: ...!! Employee of the month?! *smiles* Me?! *Xion: *smiles* That's right! *Snowflake Inspector: *smiles ands puts the award on him* They like me! They really like me! * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures